A New Perspective DISCONTINUED
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: He took her, she took him. Now they have to face the consequences. But how will being parents fit with being Soulreapers? Ichigo x Rukia This goes from the early episodes, cause I've only watched till 72 so far xD  DISCONTINUED! - If you want to continue this story, pm me and you can have it :
1. Chapter 1

_He's hands grabbed her hair and pulled her head back down, so her lips was touching his again. The kiss was now more than a normal, much more wild and untamed. She moaned, as they coutinued, to the part they both wanted. It was a new thing to both of them, but they were more than ready, and it worked out, just like it should. Like they were a completely normal couple, a normal boy and a normal girl. Had it just been so easy..._

**Rukia's POV**

"Ichigo! I need to talk to you, now!" I yelled with my serious voice on. Ichigo turned away from the fight he was having with Renji, like usual.

"Can't you see I'm busy over here?" He yelled back, and just out of luck got out of the way when Renji's hand were smashing after his face.

"I mean it, I need you to talk." J yelled again, but this time he gave no answer at all. I raised a brow, and were just about to get angry, but someone putted a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Kuchiki-san?" Orihime was standing by my side with a friendly smile, lighting up her face. I sighed, Inoue was the last person on earth I could tell, mostly because I already knew the girl had a thing for Ichigo too...

"It's nothing, nothing important." I said and waved my hands around, trying to make Orihime believe me. Orihime was a friendly, and sweet person, but she wasn't one of the smartest, and luckily she believed what her friend told her.

"If you're sure, then okay." Inoue smiled and danced away, probably going to find Tatsuki-san. I sighed again, and looked over at the boys. Right now Ichigo was sitting on Renji, stuffing grass into his mouth, the chance that he would leave now and let Renji have the victory was small. To small. Sadly, I gave up, and was about to walk inside, when I noticed Ishida, who was watching me.

"What's wrong Kuchiki-san? And don't play your : "Everything is alright"-thing on me, I'm smarter than Inoue, you know." He said, and looked at me with his all-knowing glance. I looked down, considering to try and lie, but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Okay. But you must promise not to tell anyone, at all." I said seriously. He nodded, and followed me to a place where they could talk in peace.

It didn't seemed to surprise him that I was with Ichigo, but that we had sex... He didn't seemed to have figured that out, and it was a very embarrased Rukia who told him. And about my worries. When I was done, he just nodded.

"Well, there's nothing left to do but buy a test. If you want me to, I'll go with you?" He suggested. I nodded thankful, and we planned to do it after school. I decided that I wouldn't tell Ichigo about it if it wasn't true, it would just make him angry, and I didn't wanted to make him that. So, the last lessons in this human school, which was slow enough already, went even slower, and the nervousness grew bigger and bigger inside me. The bell finally rang out.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Ichigo asked surprised, when she packed my bag and walked out without him. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I have plans. You can go and finish you're fight with Renji." I just said, and then disappeared from the room. He stood back, starring out in the air, where I had just been.

"How did you get that?" I asked surprised and looked at the little white test in Ishida's hand. He blushed and looked down. Then he cleared his throat.

"Uhm, does it even matter? Why don't you just go and... Do whatever you shall, to make the test." He finished the sentence. I thanked him, took the test, and hurried to the bathroom.

The few minutes you had to wait after, was the longest minutes of my life. I just starred at the white test, with a lot of feelings mixed inside my body.

"So what did it say?" Ishida was suddenly standing behind me, and I jumped of surprise. I shrugged.

"Did you bring the box, so we can see?" I asked. He pulled it out, and I checked it. When I realized the result, the box slowly left my hand and fell to the floor. I starred at the test in disbelief, and felt like everything had just crashed down around me.

"Kuchiki-san? Rukia?" Ishida tried to reach me, but I was long away in my thoughts. When I finally got my mind under control, I turned to him.

"Ishida... I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

_I'm sorry this isn't written very good, I don't know what's happening, usually I'm pretty good at both writing and english (I'm Danish), but right now it just sucks :$_

_Hope you like the story anyways. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, it would make me very happy :)_


	2. Chapter 2 NOTICE! Ichigo's POV

"Rukia, where are you?" I called into the phone as soon as she picked up.

"Does it even matter to you? I thought you were busy, fighting Renji." She replied madly. Wow, she was surely pissed off. Probably that time at the month.

"Of course it matters. Aren't you coming home soon?" I asked, and choosed to ignore her sarcastic tune.

"I don't know. After all, I think it's up to me where I go in my freetime."

She was surely pissed off, but why so much? I mean, I fought Renji on a daily basis, and she knew I would never give up to him, just to talk. Talking could always be done afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just... Just wanted to talk to you." I sighed. She laughed short and mockery.

"Now it's your turn to wait. Funny, huh? Well, see you later" She hung up before I could say anything. I didn't moved, but my whole body was shaking of madness. How could she be so annoying? I threw the phone at the wall, so hard that it broke.

"Damn it!" I yelled annoyed. I kept forgetting my own strength.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THAT BY YOURSELF!" My dad yelled from the living room. He was used to the noise of me, breaking my things. I really felt like fight him right now, but of course he only attacked me at the worst times.

I lay down on the bed, and starred at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was lying there, but it was certainly long. Then Rukia suddenly jumped in of the window and landed on the floor, on her one knee. She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" She asked careless as I got up from the bed.

"It was... I just... You first. You wanted to talk at the school?" I asked. She tried to seem careless as she shook her head, but I could see it was an important thing.

"It's nothing." She snarled through her teeth. Liar, I thought to myself and sighed.

"Yes it is, or you wouldn't react like that. Come on, tell me."

Suddenly out of no where she started to cry. I jumped back in surprise. She never cried, so why now? Something must be really wrong, I thought.

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked madly, as I sat down beside her on the bed, and embraced her. She shook her head, still crying. But then she pushed me away, and looked down, trying to stop the tears.

"Rukia, tell me what it is. I'm your friend, right?" I asked. She laughed bitterly.

"Friend, yeah. And the father of my child." She said, and looked away. My eyes opened widder, and I starred at her in shock.

"What? You gotta be kidding me." I bursted out. She turned her head and looked me in the eyes with a mad glance.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She snarled. Unfortunately she was right. She looked more serious than a judge. Which I guess looks pretty serious.

"But how?" I asked confused. She sent me that 'Are-you-totally-stupid-or-what?' look.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we didn't used any protection." She said sarcastically. I blushed.

"Well, I didn't knew a Soul Reaper could get pregnant!" I defended myself. She sighed.

"Me neither." She said unhappily. Then she looked at me, sadly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her. She sighed.

"How should I know? I guess we should start with telling the others what's going on here." She said, and bit her lip nervously. I knew why. She felt bad because she was with me, when she knew Orihime liked me. But like I told her almost every day: Orihime just wasn't my type of girl. She was sweet, and brave, and also beautiful, but I could never see her as more than a friend.

"I guess we have to. And my dad too." I didn't liked the thought. She nodded. Then I heard a bump outside the door, and my eyes widened.

"Well, I guess the last thing won't be necassary after all." I said madly, as I opened the door, and caused my dad and my sister Yuzu to fall in and land on the floor. Rukia gasped.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen at the door?" I yelled madly. Yuzu looked shameful as they got up, but my dad looked like he didn't cared.

"Well, you two could have talked to me before you got together and did _that_, I could have told you about the situation." My dad claimed and crossed his arms, as he avoided my question.

"You know nothing about Soul Reapers, so I don't see the big difference." I shrugged.

He smiled sly.

"So, I don't know anything about Soul Reapers?" He said and raised his brow.

"No!" I yelled. He still smiled in that annoying way.

"Maybe I know more about it than you think." He said mystically and I looked at him, confused. Rukia and Yuzu were also starring at him, and I guessed that Karin was listening too, when the noise from the TV suddenly disappeared.

"Oh yeah?" I asked and crossed my arms. He nodded.

"Just so you know, I used to be a Soul Reaper." He said, and we all gasped.

"WHAT?" We asked in union, even Karin had shown up now and was standing beside Yuzu. He nodded.

"I quitted when I met your mother. She got pregnant pretty early, with you Ichigo, and I decided you two were more worth than my job. Later came the girls, and I was a 100 % sure it was the right choice." He said looking thoughtfull.

"But how come you never told us?" I asked surprised. He shrugged.

"You never asked." He just replied simply. I sent him an annoyed glance.

"But does it mean we have to stop working as Soul Reapers too?" Rukia suddenly asked. She took part in the conversation. I noticed how her hands were lying nervously on her stomach. My dad sighed.

"I don't know, it's not for me to decide. Well, you surely don't have a choice, you have to take a break until the baby is born, that's for sure... But after that, I think you should decided when the time comes." My dad said. Rukia nodded, without a word.

"Thanks dad, you're a great help. Now, can we have some privacy? We have some things to discuss." I said. Yuzu immediately got out in the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Karin had to pull our dad away from my room. I closed the door with a sigh, and looked at Rukia.

"That was one. He took it pretty good, if you consider that he just found out his 16-years old son is going to have a baby." I said. She nodded without saying anything, and I knew what she was thinking. My dad was the easy part. But how would her older "brother", Byakuya, react to the news? We would just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note: **_Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've seen that some has added this to alert and favorite, and I can only say thanks :) I'm sorry this story isn't very __realistic about how the characters usually is, I do my best, and I just hope you can live with it x3_

_Please review and tell me what you think? I always loves to get feedback :]_


End file.
